


Returning home forever

by panthers25



Series: Java and Jolie [3]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthers25/pseuds/panthers25





	1. Chapter 1

A year later 

Llanview

Vega's

"Surprise. Welcome home" said Viki as Jess arrive home with Diego and Jamie which Antonio want to stay in NJ for awhile so he sent them home early. "Mom I am glad to see you" said Jess as she hug her mother. *Meows*. "TJ we are home" said Diego as he and Jamie hug Roberto. 

"It is great to see you" said Jamie as she smile at her big brother. "How is dad?" said Roberto as he smile. "He's doing good and he is getting things done in NJ before he come home for good" said Jamie as she look around and smile when she see TJ under the stairs. 

"Have Natalie return yet?" said Jess as Clint brought their bags inside. "No they are still in AC" said Clint as he hug her. "We got to go to banner. We will see you later" said Viki as she and Clint left. "Roberto how is Andy?" said Jess as she look at Roberto. "She is good" said Roberto as Jamie came downstairs. "Mom can Roberto and I go see starr?" said Jamie as Jess smile. " Sure and meet us at the diner for dinner" said Jess as they left.

Four hours later

Diner

"Mami how is business?" said Jess as she came with Diego and talk with Carlotta. "Jess have anyone tell you that you need to see everyone more than usually" said Natalie as Jess turn around. "Natalie you are back" said Jess as they hug. "I know we all are so where is Antonio" said Natalie as she look around. "In NJ and he will be home next week" said Jess as she missed him. "John is at the station" said Natalie as Henry come running to them.

"Mommy Eddie say that the statue was make by christian" said Henry as Jess smile. "Yes it was " said Jess as Natalie smile at her son. "I told him that he was a great man and everyone honored him like Antonio so where is he" said Eddie as he look around. "He will be back next week so where is Mickey?" said Jess as she smile. "He is at work" said Eddie as they sit down. "Let's eat" said Jamie as she came in with Roberto. "He look like Antonio and Diego" said Mickey as he got off work. "We know" said Jess as they talk about them. 

Police Station

"Bo where is my badge?" said John as he look at Bo who is shock to see him. "John how was AC?" said Nora as she smile. "Wonderful and my mother said hello to you" said John as he smile. "Tell her hello for me" said Nora as she went to work.

"Here is your badge and welcome home" said Bo as he smile. "Thanks" said John as he take his badge back. "Where's Antonio?" said Bo as he knew Antonio would have been back too. "He will be back next week. Jess, Jamie and Diego are back in town" said John as he left. 

Vega's

"Antonio I am glad to be back home. I missed you" said Jess as they kiss. "Me too" said Antonio as they make breakfast. "Antonio are you going to the station?" said Jess as she look at him. " Yes to get my badge from Bo. We can meet for lunch with Natalie and John later" said Antonio as Jess agreed. 

"Morning dad" said Jamie as she came in with her brothers. "I am glad you are back in time to go to school with me and others again" said Roberto as they sit down to eat. "Me too. Diego's first day at school" said Jamie. "Do you think we can have lunch together?" said Diego as he look at them. 

"With Starr, Jack, and Matthew" said Jamie as she look at Roberto. "We can ask" said Roberto sd Jamie agreed. "Here is your plates and eat up since Starr will be here in ten minutes" said Jess as she get her plate and Antonio then they eat. 

"Diego stay with Jamie and Roberto until you get to your class room" said Antonio as he look at Diego. "Ok daddy" said Diego as he look at Antonio. "Henry will be with you in your class" said Jamie as Diego smile. "Is Starr getting him too?" said Roberto as he look at Jess. 

"Ask Natalie later. Did you heard that our friends are getting married?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "What friends?" said Antonio as the doorbell rings.

"Bye" said Diego as they left since they knew it was Starr at the door. "Jen, Riley, Michael, and Marcie" said Jess as she smile at him. "Oh them I heard from Eddie" said Antonio as they clean up. "Small world" said Jess as they smile. "I got to go to station" said Antonio as he kiss her and left.

Police Station

"Bo hand over my badge" said Antonio as he walk into Bo's office. "Welcome back" said Bo as he give his badge back. " thanks and is there something for me?" said Antonio as John walk in the office.

"How was the cases?" said Bo as he look at them. "It was good and it is closed cases" said John as Antonio nod. "Just cold solved cases" said Antonio as John nod. "How was it here since we left" said John as he smile. "I bet it was bored" said Antonio as he laugh. 

"Not really but you both was missed by us" said Nora as she went into the office. "That's nice I missed you too" said Antonio as he smile at Nora. "There was several cases that we tried to solves but you both were the best team I had that was able to solved all cases" said Bo as they smile. 

"I heard about Evangeline coming back in few weeks" said John as he look at Bo. "She is" said Nora as she left the office. "Why now?" said Antonio as he look at Bo. "I don't know" said Bo as he look at them. "Any work for us" said John as the phone rings. 

"Llanview P.D. Vega speaking" said Antonio as he grab the phone. "He said what? He will be there right away" said Antonio as he hung up. "Did you know that Asa is back and in the hospital? He ask for you to come and see him also don't call Viki" said Antonio as he look at Bo. "What is he up to?" said Bo as he left.

"The boss had left" said John as he look at Antonio. "He didn't give us our files back" said Antonio as John went over the files on Bo's desk. "Found it" said John as he give the file to Antonio."It about time" said Antonio as he finish working on the computer. "He put it in the drawer" said John as he sit at his desk. "How is lunch with our wives today?" said Antonio as the clock strikes noon. "Let's go" said John as they left.

Rodi's

"I know me too I have three kids to feed plus my husband" said Jess as they laugh. "I am pregnant again" said Natalie as they smile and their lunch arrived. "That's great" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "I know. Jen and Marcie asked me and you to be in the wedding" said Natalie as they eat. "Just waiting for that call" said Jess as they laugh. 

"Antonio" said Natalie as she saw him and John walking over to them. "What's going on?" said Antonio as he and John sit down. "He got a mind that tell him everything" said Natalie as Jess as she agreed. "I am having another baby" said Natalie as she smile at John.

"Wonderful" said Antonio as he look at John. "You got three kids" said John as Antonio nod. "I know" said Antonio as he smile at Jess. "I  
ordered lunch for you two" said Jess as they nod. "Are we going to our friends's weddings?" said John as Jess and Natalie nod. 

"Yes we are" said Natalie as the food for the boys arrived. "Have they make plans?" said Antonio as they eat. "Last time I heard they was working on it" said Natalie as she look at them. "Rex offered his club for the party" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Have you heard from Roxy?" said John as he look at Natalie. "I think she is out of town with Nigel" said Natalie as they finished eating, paid the bill and left.

Vega's

"Antonio do you want other kid?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Yes" said Antonio as he kiss her. "Do not mind us we are just going to the kitchen" said Jamie as they ran to the kitchen laughing. "Natalie say that she let Starr get Henry" said Jess as she call out to Jamie.

"We got that and where is that cat?" said Jamie as she just filled his bowls. "Hiding like usually" said Jess as she smile. "Time for bed" said Antonio as they went to bed. 

Vega's

"Morning Jessica what are you doing in the bathroom?" said Antonio as he left the room. Nothing just doing my hair and makeup" said Jess as she call out to him. "I will be downstairs" said Antonio as he went to cook some breakfast. "Dad don't I have to go to grandpa's?" said Jamie as she sit down at the table with her brothers. 

"You don't have to unless you want to" said Antonio as Jamie nod. "I want to come home everyday" said Jamie as Antonio nod. "That is fine. I am your father and he can't change that" said Antonio as Jamie nod. 

"I know about my real mom and I want to stay here because I missed you when you was gone" said Jamie as he smile. "Me too. Now is the time what are you up to" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "Nothing " said Jess as she smile at him. "Diego eat your breakfast" said Antonio as they eat. "Ok" said Diego as he fed TJ and they left to start their day. 

Hospital

"Natalie I got here on time" said Jess as she walk over to Natalie. "What did he say?" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "I am pregnant by one month" said Jess as she smile. "I am 3 months" said Natalie as they smile. 

"Boy or girl?" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "Both" said Natalie as they laugh. "I want a girl" said Jess. "Someone better tell Antonio that" said Natalie as she laugh. "He have two boys and one girl so I say a girl" said Jess as Natalie agreed. True" said Natalie as they went to Rodi's.

Rodi's

"Hey Tonio" said Jess as they walk over to them. "Princess" said Antonio as he smile at her. "What's up?" said John he look at Natalie. 

"Nothing" said Natalie as she smile at John. "Are you telling him?" said Jess as she smile at Natalie. "Antonio don't you want another girl?" said Natalie as he nod. "I do why?" said Antonio as he look at Natalie and Jess. "I am pregnant" said Jess as Antonio kiss her. "Boy how far?" said John as he look at Natalie.

"I am three months and Jess is one month" said Natalie as they eat lunch and phone rings. "I am not answering" said Antonio as he hug to Jess. "Hello this is not who you are calling for?" said John as others laugh. "It's Bo" said Bo as John stop laughing. "We will be in. Yes we are" said John as he hung up. "What he say?" said Antonio as he look at John. "We got to go back to the crime scene" said John as they left.

Crime scene

"Officer what happen here?" said John as Antonio look around. "Someone was killed and I wouldn't tell who it was" said officer as he look at John and Antonio. "Show me" said John as he saw who it was. "She was shot twice in the chest and had lost alot of blood while I try to save her" said Micheal as John look at Antonio. 

"What am I going to tell him?" said John as he look at Michael. "Antonio we need to talk to you" said Michael as he came over to them. "What is it?" said Antonio as he look at them. "It's Andy" said John as he look at Antonio. "What? Who did this?" said Antonio as he looked at them.

"What are you going to tell Roberto?" said John as Antonio look at him. "I don't know I would like to have this killer found" said Antonio as he left to his kids's school. "Michael take her" said John as they cleared up for the night.

School

"I need to talk to my sons Roberto and Diego Vega and my daughter Jamie Vega. It is important" said Antonio as he was in the school office. "I will call for them" said the lady as she had the kids called to the office. "Have a seat" said Antonio as Diego sit on his lap. "What is it dad?" said Roberto as Antonio look at him. "I told Jess about this on my way here" said Antonio as he look at his kids.

"Did something bad happen?" said Jamie as he nod. "Yes. You know you had a real mother before Jess and she loved you so much" said Antonio as Jamie nod. "I know I loved her too but I don't remember her well and accept Jess as my mom" said Jamie as she hug her father. 

"Roberto your mother died today" said Antonio as he look at Roberto. "How?" said Roberto as he start to cry. "Someone killed her. Don't you worry I will find out what happen and why" said Antonio as he put Diego down and hug Roberto while Jamie and Diego look at them.

"It will be okay. Do you want to go home?" said Antonio as they nod. "We all want to go" said Roberto as they look at Antonio. "Jess is waiting for us" said Antonio as they left.

Vega's

"Roberto" said Jess as he hug her on the couch. "Mom what can I do?" said Jamie as she look at Jess. "Get some drink for Roberto" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Ok" said Jamie as she went to the kitchen. 

"I am sorry and your father will find out what happened. You can stay home from school tomorrow unless you feel like going" said Jess as he nod. "I will call the school in the morning" said Antonio as he sit next to Jess. "Roberto here is some juice" said Jamie as she give him the cup.

"I know how to get a smile. There is a baby coming" said Jess as they look at her. "Really?" said Diego as he sit on Jamie's lap. "If it is a girl can we name it after mom?" said Roberto as she look at Antonio. "Ok" said Antonio as he smile at Jess. "I feel better" said Roberto as he put the cup on the table. "Jamie see that black book over there" said Antonio as she went to get it. 

"What are you doing?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Roberto here is picture of me and Andy" said Antonio as he found another one with Andy solo and him too.

"Thank dad" said Roberto as he hug him. "Is there one of my mom in there?" said Jamie as she look at Antonio. "Yes" said Antonio as he give one to Jamie. "Wow she is pretty" said Jamie as she smile. "You look like her and your eyes is same as mine" said Antonio as he smile at Jamie. 

"Thanks dad" said Jamie. "We can go shopping tomorrow for frames to put in your room" said Jess as she look at the kids. "Sound good" said Diego as he sit in Jess's lap. "There mommy" said Diego as he see a picture of Jess and Antonio together and solo. "I remember those" said Jess as they spent the whole night looking into the albums and have pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

Mcbain Loft

"Natalie let leave them for awhile" said John as he look at her. "Are you going to do something?" said Natalie as he nod. "Antonio and I will find out who did this and sent this person to prison for life" said John as Natalie sit down. "They left school early" said Henry as they look at him. "Vega kids" said John as Henry nod. "Yes" said Henry as the phone rings and it said it's Jess calling. 

"How is it over there?" said Natalie as she answer the phone. "They went up to bed. It's just me and Antonio" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Henry said that they left early" said Natalie as she tell Henry to go to bed."Yes they did and we are going shopping tomorrow. You want to come?" said Jess as she pet TJ.

"Sure I will take Henry with me. Tell the school that there was a family thing going on" said Natalie as she look at John. "See you tomorrow then" said Jess as Antonio look at her. "John want to talk to Antonio and I need to make sure Henry is in bed" said Natalie as got up and give John the phone. "I will give him the phone" said Jess as she give the phone to Antonio. 

"What is it?" said Antonio as he take the phone. "Are you going in to station tomorrow?" said John as Natalie went to check on Henry. "I want to find out who did this and I am coming in" said Antonio as Jess went upstairs. "I went to Bo's today and he is upset about this. They decide to stay until we find out what happen" said John as they sit down. "The kids took it alright. Roberto's going to miss her" said Antonio as he pet TJ who was next to him on the couch.

"He will be okay like Jamie" said John as Antonio agreed. "I remember that I was going to take my family to Puerto Rico. I told Jamie about it. It will be nice to go there when we get our vacation time. See you at work tomorrow" said Antonio as they talk for awhile and hung up.

"What is it?" said Jess as she sit next to him after she put on her nightgown. "It just that I love you and in love with you forever. I loved Andy. When I saw her laying there. I felt sad but I stay strong for you and the kids" said Antonio as they sit on the bed. "I know same with Christian. I loved him too so did Natalie. we lost him and cried together. I had you with me. I know he was your brother and Natalie cared for you like a brother" said Jess as she look at him. 

"Our son carried on his name" said Antonio as she nod. "He is honored by this town every year and carried his memorial on with Natalie and family" said Jess as he smile. "Sarah Roberts" said Antonio as he look at her. "My cousin and she is honored by my grandfather and my parents" said Jess as she smile. "She wanted to see Diego and Henry but didn't get to see them" said Antonio as Jess agreed. "Let's say she did from the heaven" said Jess ass he smile. "Everyone from heaven" said Antonio as they laugh, "Let's go to sleep" said Jess as she was tired and they sleep.

Police Station

"Evangeline no long see" said Antonio as he look at her. "Have you see John?" said Evangeline as she look at him. "The last time I heard from him was when his wife called my wife last night" said Antonio as he try to remember. "Antonio, Evangeline" said John as he walk to his desk. "Are you married?" said Evangeline as he nod. "Yes to Natalie. I have a son and other one on the way" said John as he smile. " What bring you here?" said Antonio as he sit at his desk. "I got to get back to work " said Evangeline as she left and they got to work. 

Vega's

"Natalie I think the crib is fine there" said Jess as Natalie consider moving the crib again. "I got some boxes you asked for" said Jen as she walk into the room. "Here some stuff for the crib" said Marcie as she give it to Natalie. "Have you decide about the wedding?" said Shannon as she put things in the drawers."Everything is going well" said Marcie and Jen as they smile. 

"I am expecting a girl" said Natalie as she smile. "I will find out next month and I hope it is girl too" said Jess as she wanted a girl. "Have you decide the name?" said Shannon as she smile at them. "We picked Andrea Lynn Vega for girl" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "We decided on Emily Ann Mcbain" said Natalie as she smile. "Those are great names" said Jen as they finished up the baby's room.

Dinner and party at the palace

"Jess how are you going to handle four kids?" said Joey as he sit at the table. "I can have the oldest kids to watch after Diego and leave the baby to me" said Jess as she smile at him. "Jessie are you having another kid?" said Asa after Natalie told Viki that she and Jess are expecting ending up with him hearing it all. 

"Yes I am" said Jess as she smile. "Have Antonio and John find this person who killed Andy?" said Kevin as he joined them. "Not yet and it is hard on Roberto" said Jess as they agreed. "I understand. It'shard to lose one and keep other" said Renee as she join on Asa's side of the table. "Excuse me i have to go find Antonio" said Jess as she left the table.

Dance floor

"Duke have you seen Natalie?" said John as he look at Duke. "She is over there getting some juices with Jess" said Duke as he show him the way. "Thanks" said John as Duke danced with Adriana. "He say that he was glad that I was having a girl and John said that she can't date unless she is eighteen" said Natalie as she talk with Jess about Asa and John. "Really? Antonio say that she can date when she is sixteen" said Jess as John joined them. 

"Hey" said Natalie as she smile at him. "Have you see Antonio?" said Jess as he nod. "He's coming behind you" said John as Antonio hug her from the behind. "I missed you" said Jess as they smile. "Jess was you looking for me?" said Antonio as he hug Jess. 

"I was and I saw Natalie. We end up talking about stuff" said Jess as she smile. "A girl thing. Hey Eddie, Linda" said Natalie as Eddie and Linda walk over to them. "What's up?" said Eddie as he look at them. "Just talking so where is Mickey?" said Jess as they smile. 

"He's somewhere around here" said Linda as as she look around for him. "Antonio have you seen Duke?" said Eddie as as he look at them. "Try the dance floor" said John as they look over to the floor. There at the table by the window" said Antonio as they see Duke and Adriana talking with Mickey and they went to joined them.

"Where's others?" said Jess as she smile. "Jen and Riley went to the bar, Rex and Shannon is somewhere talking to Eve, Michael and Marcie" said Duke as they nod.

*music playing* "Come on Antonio" said Jess as she took him on the dance floor then Natalie with John, Adriana with Duke joined in. Shannon and Rex along with Micheal and Marcie, Jen and Riley joined in. *music playing*

As the slow music plays. "Have fun?" said Antonio as he smile at her. "I am" said Jess as they kiss. "Me too" said Antonio as the music end and they went to sit down while their friends were on the dance floor. "I got some juices" said Natalie as she join them at the table with John. "Thanks" said Jess as they drink their juice. "It was fun" said John as they agreed. "It was" said Antonio as he smile. "Ready to go home?" said Jess as she look at him. "Let's go home" said Antonio as they all left after saying goodbyes and the party was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vega's

"Jess is the doctor appointment today?" said Antonio as they had breakfast. "Yes and we got to go" said Jess as they left.

Doctor's office

"Jess?" said the doctor as they went in the room. Five minutes later. "Look at the heart what is it?" said Antonio as Jess smile at the look of her baby. "It's a girl" said the doctor as they smile. "I always want a girl" said Jess as Antonio kiss her. "Andrea is beautiful" said Jess as Antonio remember their promise to Roberto. "She's perfect angel" said Antonio as he smile.

"Natalie are you both okay?" said Jess as they walk over to Natalie and John. "Yes. We had our checkup" said Natalie as John and Antonio talk. "Good. I am having a girl and it's name is Andrea Lynn Vega" said Jess as she smile. 

"That's great" said Natalie as they hug. "Honey we got called to the station and we will tell the kids later" said Antonio as he and John walk over to them. "We plans to go see our mom" said Jess as they left.

Llanfair

"What brings you both here?" said Viki as they sit in living room having iced tea. "We came to see you and give you some news" said Natalie as they smile. "I am having a girl and I named her Andrea Lynn Vega" said Jess as she smile. "I named my daughter Emily Ann Mcbain" said Natalie as she smile. 

"I am happy for you both and now I have two new granddaughters" said Viki as she hug them both. "Duke, Diego, Henry and my little girl I lost years ago Megan" said Jess as Natalie smile.

"Sound like the family is getting bigger" said Natalie as they agreed. "Michael and Marcie are getting married next week and Jen and Riley's wedding is next month" said Jess as Natalie smile.

"I wish them alot of happiness as they goes on as married couples" said Viki as she smile. "It mean more parties" said Natalie as they laugh. "we will need to do our baby showers" said Jess as Clint and Joey came in. "What's about parties?" said Joey as they sit down.

"Our friends is getting married and we need baby shower for our daughters" said Natalie as Clint smile. "I have granddaughters. That's wonderful" said Clint as he hug them both. "Nieces that sound good" said Joey as he hug them and they talk more.

Police Station

"Why do I feel like Evangeline is being too annoy around here" said Antonio as he look at John. "I think she is upset of me breaking up with her before I dated Natalie and married her. I have two kids with Natalie and I am happy" said John as he look at the files on his desk. "She need to move on like you did" said Antonio as he work on the computer.

"Maybe she need a talk to" said John as he look at his computer. "Who is going to talk to her?" said Antonio as he typed information upon the computer. "I don't know maybe Nora will help?" said John as he typed on the computer. "Then Bo will get involved here" said Antonio as he check the papers to see as they matched then typed some more. "True" said John as he type on the computer.

"Mcbain speaking" said John as his phone rings. "This is Natalie and she want to know what is up for dinner at Vega's" said Natalie as she smile at the kids watching TV. "Natalie, Chinese food and don't forget fortune cookies" said John as he smile. 

"We will order now so tell Antonio and get here" said Natalie as she hung up. "Antonio, we got to go since our wives ordered dinner" said John as they clean up and took few things home with them.

Vega's

"John press the bell" a whisper from Antonio as John press the bell and they try not to laugh. "Coming" said Jess as Natalie come behind her when Jess open the door. "Very funny get inside" said Jess as the men went inside while Natalie saw the delivery man and paid for dinner. 

"Did you tell them?" said Antonio as Natalie and John took the food to the kitchen. "I was going to wait for you" said Jess as she smile at him. "Good and I love you" said Antonio he kiss her. "I love you too" said Jess as she return the kiss. 

"Did you tell them?" said Antonio as Natalie and John took the food to the kitchen. "I was going to wait for you" said Jess as she smile at him. "Good and I love you" said Antonio he kiss her. "I love you too" said Jess as she return the kiss. "Mom, we are ready" said Jamie as they set up the table with food, plates, silverware and napkins and they put drinks on table.

"Natalie I got a feeling about Evangeline. I am telling you not to listen to her and I love you only" said John as he look at her. "I love you too" said Natalie as they kiss. "Mommy, can I have the rice?" said Henry as Natalie helped him. 

"Roberto, we are having a girl and we named her Andrea Lynn Vega" said Antonio as Jamie, Diego and Roberto smiles. "We are having a baby sister? that's cool" said Jamie as she was glad to have a sister. 

"Thanks dad" said Roberto as he named his baby sister after Andy his mother. "I have another sister now" said Diego as Antonio smiles at his three children while Jess who smiles at him. 

"You have another cousin and it is girl named Emily Ann Mcbain" said John as Natalie smiles. "I have a sister? That's nice and I will be a good brother" said Henry as he smiles. "You are" said John as they eat their dinner and read their fortune cookies. Then Mcbain family went home.

Vega's 

"Jess, remember Evangeline?" said Antonio as they got ready for bed. "She used to date John but he left her for Natalie" said Jess as she sit on the bed. "Lately at work, every time me and John are in the same room or working together. I got this strange feeling from her when she walk into the room but I don't know why" said Antonio as he join her on the bed.

"You mean like every time she is around or just walking by" said Jess as she look at him. "Right" said Antonio as he nod. "Have you try to talk to her?" said Jess as she lay down under covers. "No but she did talk to John" said Antonio as they cuddles. "We have a wedding tomorrow to attend" said Jess as they kiss and went to sleep.


End file.
